


The Love That Begins at Winter

by Hominshipper



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hominshipper/pseuds/Hominshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin met Yunho when the winter begin and they kinda fall in love with each other. Their relationship go smoothly at the beginig but who knows what will happen next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I kinda working on this story but I don't know if it's good to be read or not. There're so much fluff in this story but I hope you like it. Please comment if you don't mind. I would very appriciate you opinion about my story... ^^

The Love That Begins at Winter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A door in a small coffee shop was being opened by someone; making the bell rang then a tall handsome guy entered the coffee shop. His short black hair, his sharp fox eyes, and his heart shaped lips were all suitable with his small face. His tall and built figure also makes the entire waitress there melt to their feet. He swept his eyes around the café then walked towards a table near the corner. Not so long after, a waiter came to him.  
  
“How may I help you, sir?” asked the waiter with a cute smile.  
  
“One regular latte please…” answered the guy with his dazzling smile.  
  
“In which cup, sir?”  
  
“Regular too…”  
  
“Okay. One regular latte in regular cup right away, sir.”  
  
Right after the waiter walked away, the guy busied himself with looking around the café. The doorbell rang again, indicating someone else has come to the café. The guy’s eyes locked to the figure that had just entered the café. A tall slime figure with a bit feminine face and shoulder lengthen black brownish hair. The fox eyed guy kept following the new customer until he sat on a table beside the wide window of the café. He kept staring at the new customer ‘till his coffee came.  
  
“Sir, you come here often, don’t you?” asked the waiter boy who’s just delivered his coffee.  
  
“Yeah, why?” asked the fox eyed guy back.  
  
“Well, I was just wondering would you like to get a card member here…”

“What kind of advantages will I get…, Minho-sshi?” asked the guy after he read the name tag on the boy’s apron.  
  
“You’ll get a 5% discount every time you buy a set of a coffee and a cake. Plus, you’ll get 10% discount on holiday and special events…” explained Minho with sparkles on his eyes.  
  
“Sounds nice but sadly, I don’t really like cakes…”

  
“Well, you can bring your girlfriend too or maybe your friends who like to eat cakes…”

  
“Hmmm… - pouting his lips while he was thinking - …okay then. So, is there anything I should fill?”

  
“Oh yeah right! Wait a moment…” replied Minho then ran back to get the paper form.

  
While Minho was taking the paper, he turned his head back to the feminine guy next the window. He had lots of books in front of him now but his gaze was outside the window. A few minutes later, Minho came back with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Here…” said Minho while handing the paper he was holding. The fox eyed guy takes it then began to fill it. Five minutes later he gave the paper back to Minho.

Name : Jung Yunho  
Birthday : 6th February 1986  
Status : Single  
Jobs : Teacher and businessman  
Work place: Seoul University and Jung Corp  
E-mail : JungYunho@gmail.com  
Phone : 010 – xxx – xxx – xxx

“Okay then. You can take your card three days again…” said Minho after he read the application. He bowed lightly before went back to the cashier.

Even after Yunho finished filling the application, the feminine guy was still staring outside the window. Feeling curious, Yunho finally stood up then walked towards him, bringing his coffee with him. Yunho casually pull a chair in front of the guy then sat there. The guy who sensed a presence across the table turned his gaze from the window to look at the stranger who had just sat in front of him. He widened his eyes a bit, shocking from the inside but he kept his expression flat.

“Shim Changmin-ssi?” asked Yunho while tilting his head a little. A smile still plastered on his lips.

“Yes. May I help you, Yunho-ssi?” asked Changmin formally.

“So you still remember me, huh?” asked Yunho again then chuckled.

“How could I not? The young teacher from business mayor who managed to take everything under control only in fifth teen minutes.” answered Changmin casually. The older guy chuckled again then leaned his back to the chair.

“So, how’s it going?” asked Yunho for the third times.

“Perfectly fine. I guess…” answered the younger one then sipped his caramel macchiato.

*Flashback*

-Seoul University’s Hall, 1 week earlier-

“No, no, no! Put that on the front door. And lifted that picture a little bit higher. Junsu hyung stop dozing off! Help Heechul hyung to arrange the decoration!!” yelled a tall feminine guy who stands in the middle of the hall.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Minnie. Relax a bit.” said a guy with glasses on his nose.

“Oh, Yoochun hyung… - called Changmin surprised after he turned his body to face the guy – Why are you here?” asked Changmin while taking of his own glasses.

“Here – giving Changmin a can of cold coffee he was holding – Just checking about my lovely dongsaeng’s condition…” answered Yoochun lightly then took one of Changmin’s hand to exited the Hall.

“Hyung, I’m on duty right now…” said Changmin though he allowed himself to be pulled away. He didn’t waste any time to drink his coffee finished then threw the empty can to a nearby trashcan.

“You have many others who are willing to help you…” replied Yoochun while swaying their connected hands back and forth. The younger one showed his half smile.

“Kyu-ah, can you take care of these while I walk out for a moment?” asked Changmin to one of his friend who still focused on arranging the plastic flowers in front of him. He tilted his head to the side and got a puppy eyes from Changmin. He sighed loudly. Exaggerating.

“Fine. Put the file there…”

“Gumawo Kyu-ah…” replied Changmin then hugged his friend lightly before turned his attention back to Yoochun.  
Once they had got out of the Hall, Changmin jumped at Yoochun then hugged him tightly. Making the said one took a few steps backward. But he hugged back after a second. He could hear the purring sound of his little brother while he snuggling to the crook of Yoochun’s neck. The older man let out a happy scoff then tightened his hug.

“I miss you so much hyung!! – squealed Changmin like a girl who had just met his boyfriend – Why didn’t you tell me that you’ll be coming home?? I could’ve picked you up at the airport…” whined Changmin while pouting his lips cutely.  
Yoochun chuckled then kissed Changmin’s forehead lovingly. He pushed Changmin softly so he could look into the orbs of his little brother. Changmin was clinging his arms around Yoochun’s neck while his big brother placed one of his arm around Changmin’s waist and the other one stroking Changmin’s soft cheek with the back of his fingers.

“I just don’t want to disturb your study. I didn’t know that you don’t have class right now…”

“Oh well, you’re here anyway…” said Changmin then smiled brightly, showing his unique mismatch eyes. Unable to restrained his younger brother’s cuteness, Yoochun pecked Changmin’s cheek near the lips.

“Hyung~~~~~!” whined Changmin then pouted his lips again.

“Hey don’t blame me. You’re just too cute to resist…” countered Yoochun then ruffled Changmin’s hair lovingly.

“So hyung, who picked you up? Eomma? Appa?” asked Changmin cutely when they (finally) continued to wander around with one of Yoochun’s arm around his shoulders protectively.

“Ani. Eomma was having a meeting at her gallery and Appa was taking care of something at the office. So Appa’s driver picked me up.”

“Owh. Wait! – Changmin stopped after a few minutes when realization came to him then turned around to faced his big broter - Please don’t tell me that you haven’t gone home yet…” asked Changmin suspiciously. Yoochun only grinned then scratched the back of his head.

“Hyung~~~~~!” whine Changmin again in a scolding manner.

“I can’t help it okay!” said Yoochun then pouted a bit but he continued.

“I know you worried about me and I also know I need some rest after two days journey but I can’t help it okay. We’ve been apart for 3 years and during those 3 years we couldn’t meet each other face to face because of my study and works and it’s killing me Changmin! I’ve missed you so much until I felt like going insane! So the first thing that crossed my mind when I set foot on Korea was you. I really want to see you Minnie. Hyung-eun neomu-neomu bosgoshipeo.” Explained Yoochun while kept staring into his little brother’s eyes deeply. Changmin then sighed.

“Arraseo – cupping Yoochun’s face with both hands – Arra hyung. I missed you too. But now you really need some rest. The journey from USA to Korea is not short and I know how tired you are. See this? – tracing below Yoochun’s eyes with his thumb gently – it’s getting darker.”

“But, Min– “before Yoochun could protest any further, Changmin put his forefinger on his big brother’s lips.

“If you go home and take some rest now, I promise I will sleep with you tonight.” offered Changmin with his bright smile. The other’s mood quickly lightened up after he heard his little brother’s offer.”

“Promise???” asked Yoochun demandingly while pointing his pinky finger.

“Promise.” replied Changmin surely then hooked his brother’s pinky finger with his own.

  
“Okay. I’ll be going home then…” said Yoochun then pecked his little brother’s lips.

“Hyung~~~!! I’m not a kid anymore…” protested Changmin while pouting his lips. The older man only chuckles seeing Changmin’s cute behavior. He knows Changmin still likes it when Yoochun pecked his lips.

“Careful on your way home…” said Changmin a second later while smiling softly.

“Mm… Jjalja…” said Yoochun again while waving his hand then walked away.

After his big brother couldn’t be seen anymore, Changmin turned on his heels and walked back to the Hall with both hands on his jeans pocket. With his smile still plastered on his plump lips, he thought about what kind of things he’s going to do tonight with his big brother. Play some video games, watching movies while having some snacks, and many other things. He didn’t realize that he already at the Hall until he heard a sound of crashing things. He snapped out of his minds then quickly ran into the Hall. Changmin widened his eyes when he saw a quarter of the decoration had been destroyed. He swept his eyes quickly and found Kyuhyun and the other crews were arguing with people who’re wearing nice suits. Must be from the business mayor. He took wide strides towards them and stand between Kyuhyun and one of the guy from the business mayor. Changmin looked at the guy and back at Kyuhyun.

“What’s going on here?” asked Changmin with deep and threatening tone.

“Technically we’re going to held a business presentation here an hour from now and how are we going to do it when the entire hall had been decorated like this??!!” asked the suited guy sharply. Changmin sighed then faced the guy. Staring at him with his deathly death glare.

“Well, I’m sorry sir but we’ve BOOKED this hall a month ago so TECHNICALLY right now we OWN this hall.” replied Changmin deep and calm. The guy took a step closer to Changmin until their faces were only centimeters apart. Both of them were glaring at each other.

“And for your information we’ve asked the head E.O. at the university that the hall was CLEAN from any event therefor I asked you NICELY to put off the decoration before we tear it away.” said the guy while inching closer to Changmin until they could only looked at each other’s eyes. Changmin could smell the cologne and cigarette plus a hint of vanilla scent from the guy in front of him. If they met on other circumstances Changmin might set an eye on him. Since this guy is quite handsome and smelled so manly. But Changmin scoffed while rolling his eyes irritatedly.

“Nicely?? How come I feel like you’re threatening me?” asked Changmin mockingly. The guy flashed a half dangerous smirk.

“Damn this cute guy!! – Cursed the suited guy in his head – If he was here for other purpose I would’ve asked him to go for a date with me. He’s such a pretty guy…” thought the suited guy.

“Do it now. Before I–“

“What’s going on Jaejoong?” asked another stranger who had just come into the hall. Making both Changmin and the guy turned their attention to the stranger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

There you go…  
The first chapter…  
Hope you like it… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...! Here's chapter 2. And thank tou very much for those who had commented. It really encourage me. I hope you would keep on giving opinions 'bout this story. 정말 감사합니다 친구들...! ^^

The Love That Begins at Winter

Chapter 2

*Still Flashback*

_Changmin blinked a few times as he paid attention to the new guy who's now standing near them. Tall and built figure with small face, sharp eyes, and heart shaped lips. His hair was cut short and he was looking right into Changmin's eyes. He then turned his face away from Changmin after some moments and faced the guy in front of Changmin._

"Now I know what they called as perfect being…"  _thought Changmin while staring at the stranger who's now waiting for an explanation from Jaejoong._

_"Jaejoong. What. The hell. Is going on here?" asked him full of demanding. The guy from the business major – Jaejoong – shuttered helplessly as he felt so intimidated._

_"I… Uh, we – there's…"_

_Jaejoong tried to explain as he took a step backward from Changmin to face Yunho. One of his hands scratched the back of his head and he couldn't keep an eye contact with the stranger. The stranger sighed then took a step to stand in front of Changmin and made Jaejoong move aside. Changmin blinked once innocently when the stranger stared into his doe eyes. The stranger was also wearing a suit but with no tie and the first button was left opened. Showing a bit of his collarbone and tanned skin. He then bowed down apologetically to Changmin. Succeed at making the younger one blinked rapidly._

_"I'm Jung Yunho. A new teacher from business mayor. I don't know what's happening here but I'm really sorry about the damage my boys have caused you. So, do you mind to explain this?" asked Yunho politely._

_"Well I guessed the damaged cannot be helped. We have to do it over again but it's fine. I guessed the problem is miscommunication between both of us and the head E.O here. – Changmin began to explain – we've told the head E.O that we'll be holding an art gallery here a month ago but then your boys barged in and said that this hall was clean from any schedules. That's the man point." said Changmin shortly. Yunho listened carefully then nodded with frown on his brows._

_"Okay then. Will you give me a minute?" asked Yunho still as polite as before._

_"Take you time…" replied Changmin then Yunho walked to his boys and scolded them quite hard before explained all the matters. Changmin could tell that Yunho was ordering this and that to his underlings by seeing some of them began to pick up the mess and some others went outside the hall._

_"Minnie-ah, he's hot…" whispered Kyuhyun from behind. Changmin scoffed while looking at his best friend in disbelief. He then began to reorganize the destroyed decorations but before this matter had settled, another problem came._

_"Holy Mother of God!" shouted someone who has just entered the hall. All the eyes there quickly turned to the voice's direction out of reflex. Changmin cursed under his breath when he saw who had just come. He's sooooooooo dead right now. Changmin walked fast towards the still shocking guy._

_"Sungmin-sunbae…" called Changmin softly when he stopped in front of the guy._

_"Yah Shim Changmin!" yelled Sungmin loudly and made every body flinched scared. Especially Changmin. Yunho also distracted and paid his attention to the two pretty boys._

_"Shim Changmin! I only left for an hour and this is what I get when I returned?! I entrusted you the responsibility to watched over the decoration making! Not to destroyed it! Now look at this mess! Don't you know the cost of these decorations?! I'm so disappointed in you Shim Changmin!" shouted Sungmin nonstop and made the taller guy flinched at every sentence. Changmin could feel the pity stares every one gave him but he chooses to ignore it though he felt so embarrassed as hell._

_"Look hyung, I can explain everything. Its not–"_

_"Oh shut up! What else do you need to explain?!" cut Sungmin not as loud as before but still audible to every ear in the hall._

_"Hyung it's really not like what you th–"_

_"Stop Changmin! You're out!" said Sungmin who already managed to control his voice but still in rage. He walked pass Changmin but the younger who didn't accept the one-sided decision ran after his sunbae._

_"Sungmin-sunbae jebal. Please give me a chance to explain…" persuaded Changmin. He knows how upset Sungmin is so he had to be extra patient to persuade him. Sungmin wouldn't get this angry over him too long and Changmin hold the thought tightly. He kept trying but to no avail because Sungmin kept ignoring him until the older one stopped his steps because someone stood in front of him. Sungmin looked surprised and mesmerized that made Changmin followed his gaze. The younger straightened his body when he saw Yunho's smiling at him then looked at Sungmin._

_"I beg your pardon, sir. Are you the one who's in charge here?" asked Yunho while flashing his charming smile that – Changmin swears – could make every people melt down to their feet._

_"Oh… - Sungmin stunned then waved his hair a little to seduced Yunho – Yes, I am. Is there anything I can help?" asked Sungmin incredibly soft voice and a flirting smile._

_"I just want to tell you that these damages wasn't 'caused by Changmin-sshi but my boys did that. So I'm terribly sorry if the decorations cost that much but please don't blame Changmin-sshi about all this. And how much should I pay for all of these mess?" explained Yunho professionally. Sungmin's shocked face was really clear as he heard the handsome man's explanation._

_"Oh. My. God. Oooohh my God, Changmin – turned his body to face his hoobae – I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. I was so pissed off and … Urgh! I'm sorry Changmin." said Sungmin repeatedly. The younger one only sighed in relief and smiled understangdingly._

_"Gwenchana hyung. I know how you felt. I felt that a few minutes ago too."_

_"Ah! By the way – Yunho spoke up again – I've just talked with my boys and we're decided to postpone the presentation 'till tomorrow at the different hall so we can help you with all the mess today." said Yunho while smiling sweetly to both of them but mostly to Changmin._

_"A-aniya Yunho-sshi. It's not nesscesa–"_

_"Oh I would very appreciate that…" said Sungmin cutting Changmiin's sentence._

_"Okay then – turned his back towards the pretty boys – Boys! Let's get back to work now!" shouted Yunho then walked towards his boys to help them._

_"Hyung~~~! Why did you agree with him?" asked Changmin while looking at his sunbae helplessly._

_"Why not? – Sungmin stared back at Changmin while lifting one of his eyebrows questionably – Besides, he's quite handsome, don't you think so?" asked Sungmin then lifted both of his eyebrows playfully._

_"Hyung~~~~!" protested Changmin again._

_"What?"_

_"…" Changmin pouted his lips cutely._

_"Aigoo… Kyeonne~~~" said Sungmin then pinched his hoobae's cheeks. Make the younger one pouted even more._

_"Oh come on Minnie babe! – Sungmin rolled his eyes – Can't you see the way he looks at you?"_

_"He looks at me what? He looks at normally…" said Changmin innocently. He really didn't notice the way Yunho looked at him differently._

_"Omo saesange! Changmin-ah!" yelled Sungmin while cupping Changmin's cheeks irritatedly._

_"Mwoya?"_

_"Oh my poor baby Min – Sungmin said exaggeratedly – Didn't you see the sparkles in his eyes every time he looked at you?"_

_As realization started to get into his mind, Changmin felt his cheeks started to burn and he quickly looked away from Sungmin. All the moments from earlier kept on flashing inside Changmin's head like a movie. The first time he and that Yunho guy stared into each other's eyes, the way Yunho smiled sweetly at him, and how Yunho stepped bravely in front of Sungmin to defend him. He stared at his foot and heard his sunbae sighed deeply. Changmin bit his inner lips then took a glance at Yunho. Unfortunately Yunho too accidentally looked at his direction and their eyes met again. They looked into each other again for a brief moment and Changmin felt like melting down when Yunho showed him the sweetest smile he's ever seen. The younger man replied the smile shyly then looked away so Yunho wouldn't notice the blush the crept onto his face._

"Well, I guess this is how it feels to have love at first sight…"  _thought Changmin then busied himself with reorganizing the decoration. He didn't realize that he had become a target from two people._

*end Flashback*

"What are you thinking about?" asked Yunho snapping Changmin back to reality.

"N-nde?" asked Changmin then blinked a few times. Making the older one chuckled softly.

"I was asking you, what you were thinking about just now." repeated Yunho.

"O-oh… - Changmin blushed again when he remembered what he was thinking a few seconds ago then laughed awkwardly – Ahahahahaha… Nothing really… Hahaha…" said Changmin then quickly drank his caramel macchiato.

 _"Urgh! Very nice shim Changmin! Embarrassing yourself in front of him!"_  cursed Changmin inside his head. Yunho who sensed the nervousness from the younger man smiled teasingly as a thought came up to his head. He then leaned closer until his face was only inches apart from him. And then again they looked into each other's eyes. Changmin blinked innocently and that makes Yunho even more attracted to the beauty before him. After a few seconds that felt like years, Yunho showed his famous smirk.

"You know what? You look extremely cute when you're blushing, you know." teased Yunho and succeed on making Changmin's face turned red.

"Y-y-yah! You're teasing me!" said Changmin while cupping his own warm cheeks with both of his hands. Yunho laughed satisfied. Making Changmin's heart beats faster and his stomach leaps.

"Y-y-yah! Stop laughing!" protested Changmin who already managed to control his blush.

"Hahaha… Sorry. You're just too cute." said Yunho while smiling dazzlingly.

"Thank you." replied Changmin shyly with a light blush on his cheeks.

"By the way Changmin-sshi–"

"Just call me Changmin…" cut Changmin politely.

"Oh okay. So, Changmin-ah… May I have your phone number?" asked Yunho full of hope. Changmin pursed his lips while he was thinking.

"Hmmm… Only if I can get yours in return…" said Changmin then smiled innocently.

"That can gladly be arranged…" replied Yunho then took out his phone.

"Here's my phone. Where's yours?" asked Yunho while handing Changmin his phone. Changmin too took out his phone then handed it to Yunho.

Changmin's fingers tapped fast on Yunho's keypad phone. Right after he finished and handed Yunho's phone back, Changmin's phone rang and he quickly took his phone back from Yunho's grasp to pick up the call. Sadly, Yunho haven't finished typing his number yet.

"Yeoboseyo? … Nde hyung… Nde… Okay I'll be there soon… Eoh…" said Changmin then hung up his phone. He put his things back into his back pack in a rush then picked up his entire thick book.

"Sorry, I have to go. See you next time Yunho hyung…" said Changmin then ran away before Yunho could even bid goodbyes. Yunho sighed but smiled and took his phone. Changmin haven't put a name for the contact so the handsome guy smiled wider as he typed the name for Changmin's number.

"MyCuteBabyMin…"

Yunho smiled to himself as he reread the name. He had only met Changmin twice but he already wants to claim Changmin as his? He shook his head softly. It's been awhile since he fell in love with someone and now he felt like he was a teenager again though he's already 26. That means he's six years older than Changmin. How did he know? Well, as a teacher in the university, he has full access to the student's profiles so now you know how Yunho knew about Changmin's age. He had been observing that art student by the time he decided to set an eye on him.

He's about to stood up when he accidentally saw some papers that is folded with a clip with full handwritings. Feeling curious, he picked it up then read it. It's a decoration instructions and a show arrangement. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows then looked at the very bottom of the paper. There he read the owner's name. Shim Changmin…

oooOOOooo

Finally I managed to write the second chapter… ^^

I don't know if this story is interesting or not…

It's my first time writing a story with sliceoflife genre…

Please do comment 'cause I really need your opinion about this story… .

Jeongmal kamsahamnida… (bow 900)


	3. Chapter 3

The Love That Begins at Winter

Heeeyyy! I'm back with the new chapter… ^^(v)

I hope this one won't disappoint you…

And thanks for reading and for all the comments… ^^

Enjoy the story guys…

oooOOOooo

Chapter 3

"How could you be so careless Changmin?! I've told you many times that those decorations instructions are very important!" shouted Sunghim in the end of the corner of the Hall.

"Hyung, I'm really really really sorry about this. I'll go looking for it now. I'll find it no matter what. I promise." said Changmin guiltily.

"Fine. But if you can't fine it and hand it to me tomorrow noon, I swear I'm so going to kick you out! Do you understand?!"

"Nde hyung…" replied Changmin hopelessly and let Sungmin walked pass him.

"Damn! Why are you so stupid Shim Changmin!" cursed Changmin inside his thought. Right after Sungmin has busied himself with decorations, Changmin ran back towards the café. Hot to forget to check every corner of the streets he remembered had walked passes it. When he arrived at the café, he walked straight to where he had sat a few hours ago but to no avail. The papers were gone with no trace. Even the waiters and the waitress didn't know about it. Then he remembered about Yunho. He was about to call him when he remembered that Yunho hadn't finished typing his phone number when Changmin's phone rang and he had to go.

"Arrgh…! God damn it!" cursed Changmin while running one of his hands through his hair. The day had turned dark by the time he decided to stop searching. He ended up walking home sulking 'till the next morning…

oooOOOooo

The next morning…

Biip…! Biip…! Biip…! Biip…!

Changmin groaned ad the try to reach his alarm at the nightstand. He forced his body to get up at little as the alarm seems so far away until he couldn't reach it. When he succeeds to turn off his alarm, he laid his body back and stared blankly at the celling. He sighed heavily then got off from his heavenly bed. He walked towards his bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later, Changmin came out of the bathroom already with his clothes on. Today he wore a white turtle neck shirt and a blue skinny jean that wraps his long legs perfectly. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and didn't forget to wear his feminine cross necklace.

Changmin looked at the mirror one more time before slung his medium backpack then went out. It's still early to go to the university so he decided to drop by at the coffee shop a.k.a. café from yesterday. He went in and buys his usual order then sat at the same seat like yesterday also. After some times, he sighed for the millionth time today, gathering his courage to tell Sungmin that he couldn't find the papers and prepare for the worst. Changmin stood up from his seat then walked out from the café. Since he always look down every time he's thinking hard, he didn't see a man in front of him and bumped him quite hard until the said person fell.

BUGH! BRAK!

"Ouch!" groaned the person loudly when he his butt met the stone floor. Cahngin gasped surprise then help the stranger to stand up on his feet.

"Jesus Christ! I'm really sorry! Are you okay?" asked Changmin worriedly.

"Jeez. Watch out next… time…" said the stranger, pausing a bit when he noticed who had just bumped into him.

"YOU!" said both Changmin and the stranger.

"Y-y-you're the snarky pretty boy from the art mayor, aren't you?"

"A-and you're that handsome jerk who threatened me!"

"What are you doing here?!" asked both of them angrily. Silence for a while.

"None of your business!" shouted both of them at the same time again.

"Hhhh… - Changmin sighed then looked away – Whatever. Sorry I dozed off just now." said Changmin weakly and bowed a little then walked away. Leaving the guy dump folded. Few seconds later the guy snapped back to his sense then turned his head towards Changmin's direction. The younger one had walked quite far so he chased him.

"Hey, wait!" called the guy when he managed to catch Changmin's wrist softly. Changmin surprised a bit but cooled down shortly. He looked at the man who's holding his wrist confusedly.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." said the guy apologizing sincerely.

"It's fine. I snapped back at you anyway." replied Changmin then showed a small smile.

"By the way, we haven't introduce ourselves properly, have we? I'm Jaejoong. Kim jaejoong imnida…" introduced the said man while offering his hand. Changmin smiled and took the hand.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin imnida…"

"Pleased to meet you Changmin-sshi." said Jaejoong holding his hand.

They looked into each other for a while or more correctly Jaejoong was the one who captivated by the younger's beauty. His round doe eyes that sparkles every time he looked into it, his deep brown eyes, his high cheek bones, his plump and looked so soft lips. Jaejoong unconsciousnessly leaning over to Changmin until their faces were just centimeters apart. He snapped back to reality when he felt his forehead was hit by something. And the first thing he saw was a worried face of Changmin.

"Jaejoong-sshi, are you alright?" asked Changmin while shooking the elder's shoulder softly. Even after he hit the other's forehead with a dakkbam, Jaejoong seems to be still in a trance.

"Eoh? Eoh… Gwenchana…" answered Jaejoong awkwardly. He quickly pulled his body back and smiled apologetically.

"You really scared me just now…" said Changmin after sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. I was just… Well, I- …I was just captivate." said Jaejoong trying to explain his feelings.

"Captivate?" asked Changmin with no clue. He tilted his head to the side cutely and that made the business student groaned with fury.

"Arrgh…! – pinching Changmin's cheeks – Why are you so cute?"

"Eh? Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" yelped Changmin in pain.

"Appho hyung~~~! – Changmin whined cutely while rubbing his now red and sensitive cheeks because Jaejoong pinched it so hard – Why did you do that?" asked Changmin while pouting irritatedly.

"You're just too cute to be ignore." answered Jaejoong while cupping Changmin's face then chuckled.

"Aarrgh…! – Changmin groaned angrily then rolled his eyes – Does anyone has any other compliment then saying that I'm cute?!" groaned Changmin with raging breaths. The other stood in silence for a while before replaying.

"Well, you are cute…" said Jaejoong innocently.

"God damn it! Jesus Christ! Holly Mother of God! – cursed Changmin repeatedly – I've been hearing those words from every person I've met and I'm started to get sick of it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there princes… - Jaejoong tried to calm the Lord Voldamin – It's a fact that you're cute and you have to accept that you know…"

"But I'm a man! For God sakes! Those compliments' making me looks like a girl…! You even called me princes…" protested Changmin who had calmed down. A bit. Jaejoong chuckled seeing the younger one puffing his rosy cheeks while pouting his lips and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No. Believe me you don't look like a girl. Maybe you are a bit feminine but you're still handsome you know. – A very small smirk appeared on Jaejoong's lips when Changmin started to fell with his new way compliments – You should be grateful to have such face 'cause you can attracts both men and women, don't you think so?"

"Do you think so?" asked Changmin a bit unsure.

"Of course you are! Men and women will kneel down before you just by looking at you…" answered Jaejoong exaggeratedly.

"But I'm not a gay…" said Changmin after he thought about the men's feeling.

"Are you sure?" asked Jaejoong while lifting one of his eyebrows. Changmin looked down again and think about his feelings towards Yunho. He DOES like that Jung Bloody Sexy Yunho! But does it mean he's gay? He still likes women though. The thought of Yunho makes him blush unconsciously and that didn't go unnoticed to Jaejoong. Changmin didn't realize the saddening face from the other one but Jaejoong managed to control his expression right before Changmin turned his face to him.

"I'm… Bi? I guess…" said Changmin while looking at Jaejoong unsurely.

"It doesn't matter. That means you have MAAANNYYY choices to pick. Either will it be a man or woman. Now let's stop this pointless conversation. – Jaejoong got serious suddenly but entwined his fingers with Changmin – Come on! Let's head to the campus together…" continued Jaejoong then drag the still shocked Changmin to walk hand in hand.

oooOOOooo

Jaejoong and Changmin decided to part ways as soon as they arrived at the university 'cause art building and business building are opposite to each other. Once Changmin was alone, he remembered again that he needed to tell Sungmin about the papers and prepare his heart for the worst result that might come out. Those pointless conversations with Jaejoong really distracted him. Changmin sighed sadly then continued with quick steps towards his building. He kept glancing down again so he didn't notice that there's a man who deliberately stood in front of him until Changmin ended up bumping into him quite hard. Changmin almost fall back if the man didn't circle his muscular arm around Changmin's waist.

BUMP!

"Whoa!" yelped Changmin almost fall backwards then gasped surprise when an arm prevented him on the waist.

"Careful babe…" said the man with tease full tone. Changmin is currently clutching onto the man's suit tightly and when he looked up, he found himself a very handsome face that's looking into him with a teasing smile plastered onto his face. Changmin's heart skip a beat when he met those fox eyes.

"Yu-Yu-Yunho hyung…" said Changmin shuttering. A blush quickly crept onto his face as he felt so embarrassed. Yunho chuckled a little then moved his arm away from Changmin's waist. Giving some space between the two of them.

"S-sorry I didn't pay attention. Did you hurt?" asked Changmin shyly as fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt and moving his right leg back and forth. Yunho smiled warmly then tuck the younger's hair behind his ear. Didn't know that that little action had made the younger's stomach leaps.

"I'm fine. I was looking for you actually." answered Yunho calmly. The gentle aura around Yunho was comforting Changmin and he felt warm around the older man.

"Really? What for?" asked Changmin while biting his lower lips.

"Hmmm… Should I tell you? Or not…" said Yunho more to himself while looking up and rubbing his chin. Pretending to think.

"Hyung~~~" whined Changmin while swaying Yunho's free arm and showing the older man his adorable puppy eyes. Yunho laughed seeing the younger's spoiled act.

"Okay… Okay…" said Yunho in the end.

"First of all, I want to ask you something. – Yunho's tone suddenly got serious – Did you lose something lately?" asked Yunho. Staring into Changmin intensely.

"Yeah… Kind of… Sungmin hyung told you didn't he?" said Changmin then moving his right leg nervously. He didn't wait for Yunho to answer instead, he continued.

"Well, I kinda' lost some papers full of decoration instructions and show arrangement. Since I don't have the copy writes, I had to search it everywhere and unfortunately I couldn't find it anywhere." explained Changmin then sighed hopelessly at the end.

"Are those papers important?" asked Yunho while lifting Changmin's chin so he could looked into those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah it is. We couldn't complete the decoration for the art gallery if we don't have those papers." answered Changmin sadly.

"Then rejoice 'cause the fortune queen is on your side now…" said Yunho then took out some folded papers from his suit then handed it to Changmin. Changmin furrowed his eyebrows but received the papers anyway. He opened it and his eyes widened to its maximum. He looked at Yunho with a very happy face, unable to say a word.

"Hyung…" was all the word Changmin could ever spoke. Yunho smiled softly then scrambled the younger's hair lovingly.

"Be careful next time." said Yunho and his heart pounded faster when suddenly Changmin jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Gumawo hyung~~~!" squealed Changmin happily then nuzzled his face to the crook of Yunho's neck. The older too hugged back after a second with a gentle smile on his lips.

"You're welcome Minnie…" replied Yunho then hugged him tighter before finally let go.

Changmin still looked at him happily and both of his arms are still clung at the back of Yunho's neck. Yunho's arms too are still on Changmin's waist. Deep inside, both of them still didn't want to let go of each other. They enjoyed each other's presence. Until Changmin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yunho's softly before pulling back a second later. Yunho's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. He looked right into Changmin's eyes again right after he pulled back. Changmin was grinning sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks. Changmin pecked Yunho's lips one more time then freed himself from Yunho's embrace.

"See you again later hyung…" said Changmin then ran away as quick as possible to the hall direction where Sungmin must be waiting for him. Yunho kept an eye on Changmin until he's nowhere to be seen. He touched his lips then grinned stupidly.

"I'll be waiting forward for our next meeting, Shim Changmin…"

oooOOOooo

I'm finally done writing this Chapter 3… ^^

I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP…

I hope I can post the next one before Monday 'cause I'll be going to another town on Monday and there's no connection on that town…

RnR (comment) please… ^^

Kamsahamnida… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos yeorobong... ^^

The Love That Begins at Winter

Heeeeeyyyyy my lovely readers…! ^^

I'm back again with chapter 4… ^^

Since I'll be gone for a week, I make it a bit longer than usual. Hehehe… ^^

Hope you like it…

Enjoy… ^^

oooOOOooo

Chapter 4

-The University Hall, due date of the art gallery-

The art Gallery had started for a few hours now. But all the crew was still as busy as ever because all the people who came kept asking about the presented master piece of art. The crew who's responsible of guarding stands couldn't even rest for a while and the crew and the crew who's responsible for the show couldn't help either 'cause the show had to keep going. Therefore the show was no near the end. It'll still last until a few hours ahead. And there's Changmin who's wearing a handbook – since he's responsible for the Korea stand – explaining about things that obviously related to Korean art to a group of artist. Changmin sighed tiredly then sat down when the artist had continued to survey the other stands. But sadly, he had to stood up again when someone else same.

"Welcome to the Korea stand…!" greeted Changmin while bowing but when he straightened up his body, he was faced to chuckling Jaejoong.

"Hyung…!" exclaimed Changmin brightly. He did feel weird about Jaejoong's personality who could change from a jerk to a very sweet guy over their second meeting but Changmin wouldn't lie to himself that he does like Jaejoong. As a friend of course.

"Hey…" greeted Jaejoong back.

"Hyung, why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed?" asked Jaejoong teasingly.

"Of course not. Everybody is free to have a look at the art gallery. Hehe… I just thought that you don't like arts…" explained Changmin then smiled sweetly.

"I used to. But not after I met you…" said Jaejoong sincerely.

"Cheesy…" said Changmin but smile nonetheless with a light blush on his cheeks. He had a prediction on where this conversation would lead to but Changmin hope his prediction is wrong.

"It's true! – exclaimed Jaejoong – I don't care about all the arts that are being displayed here. I came here to see you. For me you're the art itself. And you look really nice on that handbook…" said Jaejoong half confessing.

"Am I that good?" asked Changmin while looking down at this soft pink handbook. His heart fluttered at Jaejoong's compliment. Up until this moment, no one ever compliment him as sincere as this beside Yoochun and his parents of course.

"You look awesome…" said Jaejoong then moved one step closer and lifted Changmin's chin so he could look into the sparkling eyes.

"You're so pretty…" compliment Jaejoong while stroking Changmin's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Is that a confession?" asked Changmin softly. Eyes still locked with Jaejoong's. Guessed his prediction is right after all. And he didn't like it at all. He hates breaking people's heart.

"Much likely. So, do you want to go on a date with me?" asked Jaejoong as soft as Changmin. His hand still stroking Changmin's cheek while his free hand entwined with Changmin's. Hearing the elder's offer, Changmin narrowed his eyes, looking at him sadly. But before he could answer, a finger was placed on his plump lips.

"You don't have to answer. I already know…" said Jaejoong with an obvious disappointed look on his eyes. Changmin took the hand on his cheeks with his free hand and pulled it down softly but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry…" said Changmin and made Jaejoong smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Don't be. I know you like Yunho for the first time you met him. And I know you're thinking of him back then near the café on our second meeting…" said Jaejoong successfully making the younger blushed hard.

"Is it obvious?" asked Changmin shyly while looking down then moving his right foot nervously. Jaejoong laughed then ruffled Changmin's hair.

"You blush just by thinking and hearing his name. Of course it's obvious. You looked like an open book when it comes to your feelings…" stated the older man. Changmin covered his red face.

"It's so embarrassing~~~!" whined Changmin cutely behind his hand. Jaejoong laughed more then grabbed the latter's wrists, moving it away from Changmin's face. Changmin looked up while pouting and Jaejoong suddenly pecked his lips quickly. Still holding the younger's wrists. Changmin blinked a few times as he was shocked.

"That's for rejecting my invitation to go on a date with me." Another peck.

"That's for having a cute face and make me fall for you." Another peck.

"That's for liking Yunho and not me." Another peck.

"That's for the apology because I've threatened you back there." Another peck.

"And that is for a friendly greeting in our new friendship…"

Five pecks. Changmin could count that Jaejoong gave him five pecks but he was shock as hell until all he could do was blinking for a few times.

1 second…

2 seconds…

3 seconds…

4 seconds…

5 seconds…

Then…

"YAH!" shouted Changmin full of rage while hitting Jaejoong's chest repeatedly with red face because of embarrassment and fury.

The older man only laughed whole heartedly seeing his new friend's act. They didn't notice that a few meters from them stood a guy in suit. He was watching them from a far. He was watching from the very start when Jaejoong step towards Changmin until now. His distance was quite big so he couldn't hear their conversation but he didn't like the closeness between those two. But he is no one anyway. What could he do? He stared at the red rose on his hand then sighed hopelessly. He turned around and leaves the hall with the flower still on his hand.

oooOOOooo

-At night in Changmin's house-

-1 week after the art gallery-

Changmin had just finished showered. He walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel on his hips. He uses another towel to dry his wet hair. Yoochun was relaxing comfortably on his little brother's bed. Back leaning to the headboard while rading a business magazine. Right after Changmin put on his PJ, his phone vibrated. Changing furrowed his eyebrows then looked at the clock. 12 PM. Who would call him at this hour? He took his phone from his nightstand and looked at the display. Unknown number. He hesitated for a second before picked it up.

"Yeoboseyo?" answered Changmin with formal tone.

"Hey, Min. You're not sleeping yet?" asked the baritone voice from the line.

"Um, yeah I haven't. And who is this?" asked Changmin a bit annoyed but kept his politeness. The man from the line chuckled and Changmin had to admit that his chuckled was nice to be heard.

"You're the one who kissed me at the park near the art building and you already forgot about me? It's quite hurting you know…" said the other man teasingly. Chanmin could feel the smile on the other's tone when he said that. The younger think for a while before he answered hesitantly.

"Yu… ho… hyung…?"

"So I guessed I haven't been forgotten after all…" replied Yunho sighing exaggeratedly.

"Yunho hyung? Is this really you?" asked Changmin happily. He quickly walked to the balcony on his room. Leaving Yoochun with questionable look on his face but decided to wait until Changmin tell him himself.

"Who else would it be?" asked Yunho back, making Changmin giggled cutely. It's been a week two weeks since the last time Changmin saw Yunho and it starting to drive him crazy for longing that Jung bloody Yunho. The younger did see him at the campus but every time he's about to approach him something always came up and Yunho had to went away. He felt like Yunho has been avoiding him lately but he doesn't know the reason why. So on those whole two weeks Changmin had been spending his time either with Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, or his other friends. But mostly with Jaejoong.

"Your voice is a bit different…" said Changmin.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm… It's a bit hoarse. Are you sick?" asked Changmin full of concern.

"Ani. I'm not…" answered Yunho softly then make a sniffing sound. The sound that Yunho made makes Changmin frown. Yunho's voice was a little hoarser, he just makes a sniffing sound, and his voice is not as cheerful as usual. More like a broken hearted man. Being a good analyzer he is, Changmin come to a conclusion.

"Have you been… Crying?" asked Changmin hesitantly again.

"A little…" answered Yunho after a few seconds of silence. He's a bit hesitated to tell Changmin 'cause he didn't want the other to worried.

"Why? Did someone hurt you?" asked Changmin tenderly. Little did he know that a soft smile crept onto Yunho's heart shaped lips hearing Changmin's tender voices. It's very comforting for Yunho.

"Ani… I'm just being childish… That's all…" answered Yunho. As a fully grown up man, of course he couldn't tell anyone that he had been crying only because he was being jealous. It will hurt his pride. Besides, Changmin is not his boyfriend for fuck sakes! But how come he got real upset whenever somebody got close to that pretty boy Changmin? Especially his assistant, Jaejoong for always acting all clingy to Changmin. It really pisses him off. So he had been avoiding both Changmin and Jaejoong these whole two weeks so he wouldn't get out of control. Guessed the great Jung Yunho has really fall head over heels for Changmin.

"Are you still crying now?" asked Changmin snapping him back from his mind.

"A bit…"

"Uljimayo hyung… Is it because of me you're crying like this?" asked Changmin with a hint of sadness. Silence for a while.

"What makes you think like that?"

"Ani… It's just that… I feel like you've been avoiding me lately… So I thought you… might be… mad at me…" answered Changmin full of embarrassment and fear. He afraid that Yunho might be angry at him about his thought 'cause Changmin really mean no offense towards the older. But then he heard the other one chuckled.

"Sorry if I make you feel that way. Besides, if it's because of you I would've cried a lot more…" said Yunho lying. But he did cry a lot the past few days.

"Uljima~~~ - Changmin begged Yunho desperately – It hurts me too to hear you crying…" replied Changmin cutely and he heard Yunho laughed lightly.

"Yah! Don't laugh! I'm really worried about you right now…" said Changmin still sounds cute in Yunho's opinion.

"Do you want to comfort me then?" asked Yunho teasingly.

"Of course I do! Definitely! I don't even mind if I have to go to your house now…" replied Changmin full of determination and he really mean his words. Yunho, again, laughed lightly.

"Are you that eager to comfort me or are you just eager to see me?" asked Yunho still teasing the younger one.

"Both! You almost got me crazy because I wasn't able to talk to you these whole two weeks!" said Changmin full of rage then breaths evenly. And strange 'cause Yunho felt happy about it.

"You don't have to be in such a rush. It's not an urgent matter anyway."

"I'm just worried okay…" said Changmin while pouting though Yunho couldn't see it.

"If you really want to comfort me, how about… You accompany me tomorrow the whole day. Let's just say it we make it up for each other…" suggested Yunho.

"Are you asking me for a date?" asked Changmin bluntly.

"It's up to your interpretation…"

"Okay then. I'm free tomorrow… You can pick me up anytime you want…" replied Changmin happily.

"Perfect! I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow… It's not too early, right?"

"Okay then… Bye, Min–"

"Wait!" shouted Changmin suddenly.

"What? What is it?" asked Yunho worriedly.

"Um… I haven't told you my address…" answered Changmin innocently.

"No need to. I already know…" replied Yunho shortly.

"Eh? But how–"

"I'm a teacher remember…" said Yunho while chuckling.

"Ah~ Yeah right. Well don't blame me…! Blame it at your youthful face…!"

"Hahaha…! Do I look that young?"

"Duh! – Changmin rolled his eyes irritatedly – Didn't I just say it very clearly? If you didn't tell me that you're a teacher back then I thought that you're only… maybe only two years older than me…"

"Hahaha…! Sadly I'm six years older than you…"

"You're joking…" stated Changmin seriously.

"I'm not…"

"Seriously hyung. Six years?"

"You're twenty right?" asked Yunho searching of a confirmation.

"And I'm twenty six. As the matter of fact I am six years older than you. Am I too old for your standard?"

"Exceptional for you. If it's you I don't even mind if you're twelve years older than me…" answered Changmin brightly.

"Good to hear…" replied Yunho sighing in relief. Because, FYI, not everybody likes to have a partner in life with more than four years distance in age.

"Hyung…" called Changmin softly.

"Hm?"

"Can I… call you… with a nickname?" asked Changmin hesitantly. He feared that Yunho might feel disgusted.

"Why?"

"Uhm… Well… You call me by my nick name…"

"And what is that?" asked Yunho teasingly.

"Changminnie or Minnie. You called me that the last time we met…"

"Yes I did. So, what kind of nickname you're going to give me then?"

"Um… Yunnie… Is that okay? Or is it too cheesy?"

"Aniya. I like it…"

"Jinjja? You don't have to pretend to like it just to make me happy though…"

"Ani… Jinjjayo… Nan jinjja joh-a…" answered Yunho sincerely and rewarded a cute giggling from the younger.

"Gumawo Yunnie-hyung…" said Changmin cutely with sparkles on his eyes. Yunho was grateful because Changmin's not with him right now. Or else he might take that pretty boy onto his bed and fuck him senseless. The way Changmin say his nickname just now is a real turned on for Yunho.

"Okay then. You better go to sleep. It's really late right now…" said Yunho trying to control his voice. When he heard the way Changmin said his nickname with such voice, the young teacher started to think wildly. Like how Changmin would writhe under him, calling his nickname sexily while he thrusts hard into him. And that successfully made his junior sprang up to its fullest.

"Eoh… Yunnie hyung jjalja…" said Changmin cutely again.

"Fuck!" cursed Yunho inside his head.

"Jjalja…" replied Yunho with suppressed voice, trying not to moan then quickly hang up the phone. Right after he hang up the phone, he ran to his bathroom and masturbates while imagining about fucking Changmin.

oooOOOooo

After Changmin hung up the phone, he walked back to his room with a bright grin plastered on his plump lips. Yoochun eyed his little brother attitudes until he lay down beside him. Changmin looked at his brother happily with a lot of sparkles on his eyes and Yoochun stared back at his brother while lifting one of his eyebrows. Changmin grinned sheepishly then hugged Yoochun tightly. Burying his face at the crook of Yoochun's neck while giggling cutely. Yoochun sighed and finally put his magazine aside.

"What makes you so happy?" asked Yoochun in the end.

"Hyung, do you know who had called me just now?" asked Changmin with excitement.

"Someone special?" asked Yoochun without needing any answers. Changmin giggled again then nuzzled into the crook of his big brother's neck deeper. Yoochun chuckles the stroke Changmin's hair lovingly.

"So, is it a man?" asked Yoochun again. He received a fast nods as an answer.

"What's his name?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho." answered Changmin still as happy as ever. Yoochun wince when he heard the familiar name but he remained silent and interrogated Changmin more.

"How old?"

"Twenty six…"

"Match…" said Yoochun inside his heart.

"Twenty six? What is his job?"

"He's a teacher at the business mayor…" answered Changmin afer lifting his head a little to looked into Yoochun's eyes.

"Match either…" confirmed Yoochun inside his heart again.

"Do you like him?"

"Nde! Neomu-neomu joh-ahanda!" answered Changmin while snuggling back to Yoochun's neck happily. Yoochun laughed then hugged Changmin back tightly. He lowered both of them until they lay flat on the bed. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yoochun's waist while his brother pulled him closer by the shoulder. Yoochun pulled the blanket with his toe then covered both of them.

"Now go get some sleep. Or I won't let you go on a date tomorrow." said Yoochun then kissed Changmin's nose lovingly. Changmin pouted but still with his happy expression.

"Yah! You eavesdropped me!"

"I didn't. you talked quite loudly out there…"

"Really?"

"Eoh… Now stop talking and close your eyes."

"Nde hyung…" obeyed Changmin cheerfully then snuggled even closer to Yoochun. And being a heavy sleeper he is, Changmin fell asleep only in ten seconds. Yoochun smiled gently while stroking his little brother's hair.

"Well, I guess I need to warn Yunho not to hurt my baby Min…" thought Yoochun before following his cute little brother to the dreamland. The older just hope Yunho's not as overprotective like the old times.

oooOOOooo

So…

This will be the last chapter for the next week…

I'll be going to another town tomorrow…

And thanks for keep reading my story…

I'll update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my lovely readers………………………!!! ^^

First of all, I’m really sorry I’ve made you wait so long…

Jeongmal chilseonghamnida… (bowing deeply)

I hope this chapter can entertain you… ^^

Enjoy guys… ^^

oooOOOooo

Biip…! Biip…! Biip…!

Changmin woke up after he reached his hand up to turned off the alarm. He stretched his body while yawning widely. He tilted his head aside then found his big brother is still sleeping soundly. Making the younger one smiled warmly then pecked his brother’s lips shortly before getting of his bed and head to shower. He didn’t know that Yoochun had already awoken when Changmin yawned. He took his phone and dialed a number once Changmin had entered the bathroom.

“Yeoboseyo?” answered the man at the other line from Yoochun.

“Hey hyung…” replied Yoochun shortly.

“Um… Who is this?”

“Oh my beloved brother, didn’t you recognize my voice?” asked Yoochun in fluent English. The man from the other line silence for a while. Thinking.

“Yoo…chun…?” asked the man hesitantly.

“Bingo…!” replied Yoochun then chuckled.

“Yoochun??? Is that really you??” asked the other in disbelief but full of excitement.

“Mmhm… It’s been awhile hyung…”

“Yeah, it’s been a while. How have you been? And why did you change your number?”

“I’m good. And I’ve just returned to Korea a few weeks ago so I had to change my number. I’m planning to settled in Korea for now…”

“Really??? So you’re in Korea right now?? Why didn’t you call me??” asked the man with buzzing sound on the background. Like he was driving somewhere.

“Yeah, I’m in Korea right now. I just thought you might’ve been busy with your job at the company and the university…”

“Kind of. But not as busy as you think…”

“Oh well. But I don’t really want to feel all nostalgic right now. I called you for something else…” said Yoochun seriously.

“Dude, why so serious? Is it that important?”

“And for your information it is important…”

“What is it? Is there any problem?” asked the other man with a serious tone either.

“Let me ask you something first. I heard you’ll be on a date today. Is that right?” asked Yoochun flatly. Making the other got silent for a few seconds.

“Um, yeah… Where did you find out?” asked the other suspiciously.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just going to say this once so listen carefully… - Yoochun wait for a few seconds and when the other didn’t say anything, he continued – I warn you. If you dare to hurt Changmin in any kind of way. I will kill you personally with my own two hands…” threatened Yoochun coldly.

“H-huh??? What the-??!! Wait a God damn second…! W-wha- H-how did you know about Minnie – I mean Changmin??” asked Yunho shuttering. He’s confused and angry at the same time. What the heck was Yoochun doing? Interfering his personal life and even threatened him for God sakes!! Isn’t it crossing the line???

“What the fuck??!! Chun! What the heck are you talking about??!! Calling me only to threatened me???!! And how come you know about Changmin??? What’s your relationship with him????” asked Yunho angrily.

“You’ll find out soon enough, hyung…” replied Yoochun with a deathly smirk then hung up the phone.

Right after he put the phone on top of the drawer, Changmin came out only with his black skinny jeans. He’s still drying his hair and some of the droplets ran down to his slender neck from his wet hair. A smile crept to Yoochun’s face seeing his lovely beautiful little brother. Cahngmin replied his big brother’s smile when he’s done drying his hair.

“When did you wake up?” asked Changmin lightly.

“Few moments ago…”

Changmin didn’t replay his big brother and opened his wardrobe. Searching for a nice and fashionable shirt. He’s an art student after all. After fumbling with some clothes, he chose a white turtle neck and a dark blue scarf. He walked in front of the mirror on his wardrobe’s door then smiled in satisfied as he looked at his reflection. The skinny jeans warped his long legs perfectly and his fit-on turtle neck really shows his lean body. All in all, he looked really gorgeous. Yoochun chuckled softly as he saw his dongsaeng’s behavior. This is the first time Changmin really pay more attention on what he wore. Usually he would just pick any shirt without looking at it.

“You look just fine baby…” commented Yoochun sincerely when Changmin kept on checking himself on the mirror.

“Do I?”

“You always look gorgeous on everything you wear. Now you better get ready ‘cause it’s only fifteen minutes more before ten. He might be here already.” said Yoochun successfully made the younger one widened his eyes.

“Really???”

“Mmhm…” answered Yoochun shortly after getting up from his bed. And Changmin’s phone vibrated on his jeans pocket.

“Yeoboseyo?” answered Changmin without looking at the display.

“I’m already in front of your house…” said Yunho on the other line.

“Eh??? Alright then…! Wait a moment…” replied Changmin then hung up his phone. He quickly took his soft gray long coal and ran downstairs. He put on his sneakers in a rush but when he’s about to opened the door, a strong hand turned him around.

“What is it hyung?” asked Changmin confusedly. Yoochun caressed his cheek with one hand then pressed something cool on Changmin’s lips. Knowing what’s pressing on his lips right now, Changmin parted his lips a little and let Yoochun applied some lip-gloss on him. Making his kissable lips looked shiny.

“There. – Yoochun smiled after he’s done – The weather is quite cold outside. It’s almost winter and I don’t want your lips to crack…”

“Gumawo hyung…” said Changmin sincerely then gave Yoochun a very warm smile.

“Cheonmane… Now go! Don’t make him wait any longer…”

“Okay then. Bye hyung…!”

Changmin waved his hand then went outside while putting on his long coat. He saw Yunho right in front of the fence not far from his door and walked straight to him with wide strides. Yunho was resting his butt on his car’s cap while playing with his phone until someone stood in front of him. He looked up and got a perfect being smiling at him. Yunho blinked his eyes rapidly at the site and he swore his jeans suddenly felt a little tighter than usual.

“Annyeong…!” greet Changmin happily.

“Huh? – Yunho snapped from his dirty images when Changmin spoke up – Oh, yeah… Hi…” greet Yunho back a bit shuttering.

“How do I look?” asked Changmin while spinning around. Yunho chuckled then pinched Changmin’s cheeks playfully.

“You look very perfect…” said Yunho with gentle voice and made Changmin blushed cutely.

“Thank you… - Changmin said shyly while playing his right foot around – You look good yourself…” complement the younger then bit his lower lip cutely. Yunho was wearing a black button up shirt combined with a skinny jeans and dark grey long coat. Not to forget his dark blue scarf that matches Changmin’s. Yunho chuckled again at the compliment then pulled Changmin into his embrace.

“Oh Changmin. I miss you so so much…” said Yunho while rubbing the younger’s hair lovingly. Changmin closed his eyes and hugged back. He buried his face at the crook of Yunho’s neck. Smelling the elder’s scent. He smelled like coffee and cigarette and his cologne made him smelled manlier.

“I miss you too Yunnie hyung… - Changmin said in a spoiled way then tightened his hug and buried his face deeper to Yunho – It’s already been two weeks since you gave me those papers…” confessed Changmin then pulled back a little so they could look into each other’s eyes. Yunho smiled warmly then stroke the younger’s hair.

“Come on then. Let’s go…” said Yunho and took Changmin’s hand, leading him to the passenger seat. Until the car drove away, a man who’s standing near the window kept on spying on them. The man smirked before walked towards the kitchen of the house.

“Chun-ah…” called a middle aged woman from the stairs. The man stopped before he reached the kitchen then looked up to greet the woman.

“Nde Eomma?”

“Where’s Changmin, baby? I haven’t seen him this morning…” said the woman while yawning.

“He just went out with his friend. Wae?” asked Yoochun casually.

“Ani. It’s just that usually he would stick to you like glue…” commented his mother while walking to the kitchen, passing his eldest son on the way. Yoochun only laughed hearing his mother’s comment.

“We’re not kids anymore, Eomma…” said Yoochun following his mother to the kitchen.

“Oh well, he’s a grown up after all…” commented Mrs. Shim again lightly.

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile…

“Hyung, where are we going?” asked Changmin curiously.

“Hmmm – pursing his lips while pretending to think – somewhere you’ll definitely like it…” replied Yunho then threw the younger his dazzling smile.

“Okay. I hope we can eat first though. I’m quite hungry… Is that okay?” asked Changmin cutely.

“That can be arrange…”

Half an hour later, Yunho’s car reached the Amusement Park’s parking lot. When the car finally came to a halt, Changmin turned his head to face Yunho. Looking at him with an excited eyes and an opened mouth. Yunho looked back at him then laughed seeing the younger’s funny yet so adorable expression. Eyes full with sparkles, mouth gapping because of the happiness, and the excited little noise Yunho managed to catch. Changmin balled both of his fists in front of his chest. Showing how happy he is right now. Both of them got out of the car and Changmin got even more excited when the Amusement Park came into full view.

“Hyung…” called Changmin when Yunho stood before him. Yunho only lifted one of his eyebrows with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Hyung…!” called Changmin louder still thick of happiness and make Yunho’s smirk grew into a cocky smile.

“Hyung…!!!” called Changmin for the third times with more sparkles in his eyes while bouncing his feet a few times. This time Yunho smile widely and hugged Changmin. Changmin hugged back happily and Yunho lifted him on his waist before spinning around in place for a few seconds.

“Do you feel that happy?” asked Yunho when he settled Changmin back down. He got a furious nod as an answer.

“It’s been so long since the last time I got here. I really want to come back here again…”

“Alright then, let’s not waste our time and go in…” said Yunho then dragged Changmin to the entrance gate where they got a couple bracelets as an entrance ticket.

Just like Changmin had asked, they went to a restaurant first since the food monster is hungry. Yunho took him to an Italian restaurant since that was the nearest restaurant at the Amusement Park’s entrance gate. The place was cozy and both of them chose to take a seat next the window so they could enjoy the view of the people entering the Amusement Park and playing the rides. Changmin observed all the activities outside the restaurant happily while the older man in front of him prefers to watch the younger intently. He never got bored looking at the younger’s face. In fact, he wouldn’t mind watching him for hours. Not so long after, their orders came and Yunho tried his best not to laugh. The site of Changmin staring hungrily at his fettuccini with wide eyes and opened mouth is really cute.

“Stop staring at it Minnie. It won’t satisfy your hunger…” commented Yunho while picking up his fork and knife to cut his medium tenderloin steak.

“Nde… Hehe… - Changmin giggled shyly then took his fork – Jalmogeseumnida…!!” said Changmin then dig into his still steamed meal. Yunho let out a little chuckled when he saw the way Changmin eats.

“Changmin-ah…” called Yunho softly.

“Nde??” said Changmin looking up from his food with mouth full. Yunho smile gently then reached out his hand towards Changmin. The doe-eyed man stiffened when Yunho caressed his cheek then swept his thumb at his lower lips. Wiping the cream off from his plump lips.

“You got cream all over your lips…” said Yunho then licked his thumb he’s just used to wipe Changmin’s lips while looking at him seductively. Making the younger one blushed hard. He lowered his gaze then focused back on his food. Eating more fiercely to hide his embarrassment. Yunho laughed seeing Changmin’s behavior and he felt his jeans a little bit tighter than usual. Imagining the white cream around Changmin’s lips as a completely different cream. But he pushed that picture aside and continued eating. He doesn’t want to push then younger to hard. Besides, he needs to confirm about a few things before he took the next step.

oooOOOooo

When they had done eating, Yunho quickly paid the bill and both of them went outside hand in hand. Since their stomachs were still full, they choose to take the light rides until they felt their food had gone down. Yunho finds out that Changmin really likes extreme rides such as rollercoaster, windmill, etc. that could spur on your adrenaline. It’s not that Yunho hate it though. It’s just that every time they finished the ride, his head would get dizzy and Changmin had no choice but to help his walk while chuckling at Yunho’s silly side effect.

Yunho also found out that Changmin really hates ghost. When Yunho asked him to go into the ghost house, Changmin cried quite loudly and begged Yunho to get out. Cahngmin clung onto him quite hard until the older man had to carry him bridal style outside the ghost house. He didn’t feel embarrassed though many people giggling at their act. ‘Cause Changmin kept crying until Yunho bought him a double scoop ice cream and a large chocolate crepe.

After that, they decided to take a photo booth together and when some selcas with their hand phones. The sun had gone low by the time they finished trying all the rides. They wander around the Park with slow steps, hand in hand. Enjoying the sunset and the romantic aura around them. Sometimes taking small glances towards each other and ended up giggling shyly. When the sun had finally set and the sky had turned dark, Yunho took Changmin to a Japanese restaurant for a dinner. And Yunho really grateful that he is a rich man otherwise he had to washed the dishes at the restaurant to pay the bill. His soon-to-be-lover really is a food monster… ^^

oooOOOooo

There you go chapter 5… ^^

I’ll update the next chapter as soon as possible. It won’t be long. I promise. Hehehe…

RnR a.k.a. comment please… ^^

Jeongmal kamsahamnida… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong yeorobun-deul…!! ^^
> 
> First of all I want to thank you for those who had comment or RnR and I really appreciated that…
> 
> Your comments really encourage me to keep writing. Jeongmal kamsahamnida. And I’m sorry if there’re so much mistake I’ve made in this story ‘cause honestly, English is not my mother language. Jeongmal minahada. But I hope all of you readers will keep on reading my story… ^^
> 
> Actually I was planning to make chapter 5 and chapter 6 as one chapter but it seems it became too long so I decided to make it as two chapters. Hehehe… ^^
> 
> Enjoy guys…!! ^^

Once they done, they decided to go out of the park. But Yunho didn’t take Changmin home; instead he took the younger man to a hill and parked his car there. Changmin was confused but he didn’t ask why they ended up at the hill. Yunho turned off the engine then went outside. Cahngmin followed him suit and stood next to the car when he saw Yunho get onto the cap and lay there comfortably. The older man gestured Changmin to lay beside him with his hand and Changmin did so. He gets onto the cap and lays himself next to Yunho. Leaning over him then rested his head on the elder’s shoulder and have a strong muscular arm wrapped around his lean shoulders. Yunho entwined their free hands together then rested his head on top of Changmin’s.

“Why did you take me here?” asked Changmin softly after sometime of comfortable silence.

“Nothing in particular…” answered Yunho lightly.

“Liar…” replied Changmin then chuckled followed by Yunho.

“I’ll tell you if you don’t mind answering some of my question.” said Yunho lightly. Changmin shifted and snuggled closer to Yunho for a more comfortable position.

“Go ahead…”

“Last week – Yunho started – at the art gallery. I saw you with Jaejoong…” said Yunho.

“And?” asked Changmin without any nervousness. Encouraging the fox-eyed guy to continue.

“I saw him kissed you…” said Yunho, still calmly but Changmin could sense a hint of jealousy and it made the younger one happy.

“He was confessing…” replied Changmin as the matter of fact. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows in displeased then sifted a bit so he could look at Changmin’s eyes. The younger too tilted his head up a bit to lock his gaze with Yunho.

“Are the two of you together now? I often saw you with him at the campus…” asked Yunho softly ‘cause their faces were just centimeters apart. Changmin could hear the slight fear and disappointed in Yunho’s voice. The doe-eyed man smiled softly then shook his head.

“No. No we’re not… I rejected him…”

“Why?” asked Yunho out of curiosity. Changmin’s smile grew a bit wider and Yunho swore that it was the sweetest smile he’s ever seen in his whole life.

“Because I already choose someone else…” answered Changmin while looking straight at Yunho’s eyes full of love. Yunho smiled back in happiness. He doesn’t need to asked who’s the other guy Changmin had chosen ‘cause his eyes said it all and it’s enough for Yunho.

Yunho caressed the other’s cheek lovingly then leaned his face forward slowly. Both of them closed their eyes as their faces drew closer until there’s no more space between them. Yunho only pressed his lips to Changmin’s at first but then he began to nip it after a few seconds. Changmin too did the same to Yunho’s lips and soon their kiss grew hotter. Yunho wrapped his arms around Changmin’s shoulders and waist while one of Changmin’s hands cupped the elder’s cheek. They both tilted their heads aside to deepen the kiss and Changmin parted his lips slightly to give Yunho an access when the older poke his lips with his tongue.

Yunho sighed in content when he entered his tongue inside Changmin’s mouth. He tasted sweet with a little bit of cinnamon and caramel flavor and Yunho likes it so much. He traces every spot inside Changmin’s mouth then poke the younger’s tongue to play with his. Changmin began to moan softly when their tongue swirled together inside his mouth. The younger man is now grabbing a full fist of Yunho’s black hair gently while the other’s hands were busy roaming around Changmin’s back and waist.

Both of them enjoyed the kiss but they had to parted because the lacked of air in their lungs. They kissed again as soon as they parted to store some air. In fact, they both became addicted to each other’s kisses. Their kisses get more passionate on each passing moments and the aura around them is starting to get hotter so Yunho initiatively pulled apart though he didn’t want to. If not, he might have taken Changmin right here right now. And for your information, Yunho was already half pressing Changmin down. Both of them pant lightly and stared into each other’s eyes with dazing eyes. Yunho pecked Changmin’s lips then his forehead before settled down to his previous position. The same thing goes for Changmin.

“I guess we should stop…” said Changmin when he felt Yunho’s lips on his forehead again.

“Yeah, I guess we should – Yunho said after he threw his gaze to the sky – It’s getting dangerous…” continued Yunho and successfully made the younger one laughed.

“Yeah… My pants got a bit tighter…” said Changmin in the matter of fact ‘cause he did feel it tighter.

“Uh, Changmin…” called Yunho.

“Hm?”

“Do you know that it’s not helping at all??” asked Yunho in a silly mocking way and made Changmin laughed again.

“Okay forget it. So why did you bring me here?” asked Changmin, back to the first topic.

“Well – Yunho started as one of his hand kept on stroking Changmin’s hair lovingly – when I was in Junior High, I accidentally passed by this place when I on my way home by foot. It’s almost winter that day just like now. The sky was starry too and then I saw a car parked in here. A couple came out and the man asked his lover to lay on the cap just like we are now. They kissed and suddenly there were fireworks. It shaped a sentence saying ‘WILL YOU MARRY ME?’ and I was just stunned. It was the most touching scene I had ever seen.”

“That’s all? You took me here because you wanted the same experience like them?” asked Changmin a bit disappointed. Making the fox-eyed guy chuckled.

“No – Yunho shook his head and looked right at the younger’s eyes – I won’t lie to you that I do want to feel the same experience like them but that’s not the main reason why I brought you here…”

“So, the main reason is…??”

“Ever since that time, I came here often. Weather when I was happy or sad or angry. I always come here. At spring, the flower on the branches upon us will bloom and shows us their pink sakura. At summer, this place will be a nice place as a shelter from the hot sun. At autumn, all the leaf would turn red and at winter, we could see the whole town covered in white. So from that moment on, this place has been a silence witness about my life story. And so I promise to myself. No, I swore to myself that one day, when I’ve found the right person in my heart, I will take that person here. ‘Cause I want to share my life story with him…” explained Yunho while looking into Changmin’s bright eyes.

The younger man smiled in happiness. He doesn’t need to worry about their feelings anymore. He already knew. Their feelings are mutual and they don’t need to say it. ‘Cause what they feels right now can’t be describe through words. They stared at each other for some moments before both of them lean closer. Their lips met for a sweet and tender kiss. As they closed their eyes and entwined their fingers, the snowflakes fall for the first time in that month. Indicating that the winter season has begins. Just like their blooming love…

oooOOOooo

It’s been an hour after the first snow fall and the new couple was still chatting comfortably on top of Yunho’s car cap. Thee sometimes fall into a calming silence and just stared at the starry sky before one of them broke the silence and then continued their chit-chats. Yunho decided that they had been there long enough when he saw his younger lover (maybe?) shivered a little. Yunho pecked Changmin’s lips one last time before they got off the cap and get inside the car to take Changmin home. They didn’t say a word throughout the way but their fingers kept laced even when Yunho had to changed gear.

They reached Changmin’s house right when the clock strikes eleven. Yunho got off first then opened the door for Changmin. The younger didn’t immediately walk in. Instead, he just stood there after he closed the door. His back pressed to the car with Yunho in front of him. The older man put both of his hands on each side of Changmin’s body, trapping his inside. He leaned closer but they didn’t kiss. They’re just simply pressing their forehead together. Changmin clang both of his arms on Yunho’s neck as he stroke Yunho’s nose with his.

“So, what are we right now?” whispered Yunho. They fell into silence once again before both of them burst out laughing but they kept their distance the same.

“We can be anything…” replied Changmin playfully.

“I guess I have to confess properly then…” said Yunho and earned another sweet chuckle.

“Up to you hyung…” said Changmin and both of them giggled again.

“I assumed both of you had had some fun…” said a new voice. That action successfully made both Changmin and Yunho surprised then truned their heads to look at the voice direction.

“Y-Y-Y-Yoo-Yoochun…” called Yunho shuttering when he saw his friend was leaning to the fence right behind him since Yunho was backing Changmin’s house.

“Hyung~~~~~! Stop scaring me!! Do you want to kill me that bad?!” protested Changmin with a pout but his arms were still clinging at Yunho’s neck. Suddenly a realization came to Yunho. He turned his face again to look at Changmin.

“Wait, Changmin…”

“Hmmm?” asked the younger cutely after he turned his attention back to Yunho.

“You know him?” asked Yunho.

“Of course I do. He’s my hyung…”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! So you have a dongsaeng Chun?” asked Yunho towards Yoochun. Staring at him with disbelief look.

“Both of you know each other??” asked Changmin confusedly.

“Well, duh! Didn’t he just say that I AM his hyung?? – retorted Yoochun towards Yunho – And yes baby, we do know each other. He’s my sunbae at my university in USA. I met him when I entered my second year. He’s an exchange student from Seoul University…” answered Yoochun towards Changmin.

“Oh my gosh…!!” said Yunho half shouting then laughed quite hard. He left Changmin and walked towards Yoochun. Both of them did a high five and bumped their chest together while the magnae could only see them with dumb-folded innocent expression.

“Sup’ my bro…” greeted Yoochun in English while patting Yunho’s shoulder.

“Fine. What ‘bout you man? – Yunho turned his head aside to look at Changmin – C’mere babe…” said Yunho while waving his hand towards the younger. Changmin obeyed and took two small steps towards the two.

“So this beautiful boy here – Yunho wrapped his arm around Changmin’s shoulders – is your dongsaeng??” asked Yunho in disbelief.

“Yup!”

“But I thought your full name was Mickey Yoochun…”

“Dude, that’s my American name. My Korean name is Shim Yoochun…” explained Changmin’s brother.

“Aaaah… Now it all makes sense. So… Is that okay if I…”

Yunho’s words trailed off as he looked at Changmin then back at Yoochun again. Asking for an approval. Yoochun smiled then nodded lightly.

“As long as he’s happy I’m good with it…” said Yoochun pointing at Changmin’s decision.

“Are you happy with me?” asked Yunho playfully while stroking Changmin’s shoulder.

“Hmm… You tell yourself…” replied Changmin just as playfull as Yunho then hugged him by the waist.

“Alright then. Chun, I guess he’s happy enough…” said Yunho to Yoochun then laughed followed by Changmin’s cute giggle.

“Okay… You have my blessings hyung… Just don’t get overprotective towards him. He really dislike that…” said Yoochun.

“I’ll keep that in mind…”

“Keunde hyung…” said Changmin suddenly got serious.

“Wae?” asked both Yunho and Yoochun at the same time.

“Please don’t tell Eomma and Appa just yet, okay…” said Changmin full of hope.

“Wae? You know that Eomma and Appa wouldn’t mind even if you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, don’t you?”

“I know… It’s just that… - Changmin bit his lips – I don’t want them to ask too many question… Yet.”

“Owh… - Yoochun finally understand what his little brother mean. Their bumonim was quite protective towards Changmin – Okay then…”

“Chun-ah…” called Yunho.

“Hmm?”

“Both of you better get in. It’s quite late…” suggested Yunho with a warm smile.

“Yeah you’re right. Come on Minnie…”

“Nde…” said Changmin then hugged Yunho tightly.

“Good night hyung…” said Changmin then pecked the elder’s lips slightly before turning on his heels to went inside but before he could walked even one step, Yunho pulled his wrist hard until he felt turned back around to face Yunho. Still in his shock, he felt something wet on his lips. Changmin’s eyes got wider when he realized it was Yunho’s lips. But soon he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They kissed passionately. Ignoring Yoochun who still stood near them. They finally parted when their air supplies had run out.

“Night babe…” whispered Yunho after their lips had separated. The kiss successfully made the younger’s face turned deep red.

Changmin ran away quickly from Yunho, passing his big brother and into the house. Yunho chuckled seeing the doe-eyed man’s cute behavior while Yoochun only scoffed then shook his head lightly.

“You really are such a pervert…” commented Yoochun.

“Only to your brother…”

Yoochun scoffed again while looking to another way. But he really is happy for his little brother and his best friend. He never seen Yunho smiled that sincere before. Yoochun waved his hand towards Yunho then followed his little brother into the house. Yunho went away right after Yoochun closed the door. All the way to his home, only one person who filled his head and heart. Shim Changmin…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 6… ^^
> 
> I hope it satisfied you…
> 
> RnR a.k.a. comment please… ^^
> 
> Jeongmal kamsahamnida…


End file.
